


Laura's Guide to Dating

by CMTilney



Series: Time Traveller's Guide to Werewolves [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gif-fic, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 120
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMTilney/pseuds/CMTilney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Derek and Stiles daughter, Laura Stilinski-Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38




	39. Chapter 39




	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43




	44. Chapter 44




	45. Chapter 45




	46. Chapter 46




	47. Chapter 47




	48. Chapter 48




	49. Chapter 49




	50. Chapter 50




	51. Chapter 51




	52. Chapter 52




	53. Chapter 53




	54. Chapter 54




	55. Chapter 55




	56. Chapter 56




	57. Chapter 57




	58. Chapter 58




	59. Chapter 59




	60. Chapter 60




	61. Chapter 61




	62. Chapter 62




	63. Chapter 63




	64. Chapter 64




	65. Chapter 65




	66. Chapter 66




	67. Chapter 67




	68. Chapter 68




	69. Chapter 69




	70. Chapter 70




	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *refers to events that occur in Chapter 16 of Time Travellers Guide  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/824613/chapters/1565195


	72. Chapter 72




	73. Chapter 73




	74. Chapter 74




	75. Chapter 75




	76. Chapter 76




	77. Chapter 77




	78. Chapter 78




	79. Chapter 79




	80. Chapter 80




	81. Chapter 81




	82. Chapter 82




	83. Chapter 83




	84. Chapter 84




	85. Chapter 85




	86. Chapter 86




	87. Chapter 87




	88. Chapter 88




	89. Chapter 89




	90. Chapter 90




	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters occur during and following the events of Werewolf's Guide to Time Travel Pt. 57 onwards, which can be read on Tumblr
> 
> http://werewolfsguidetotimetravel.tumblr.com/previous
> 
> If you decide not to read the Werewolf's Guide on Tumblr, please take note of the archive warnings of this story.


	92. Chapter 92




	93. Chapter 93




	94. Chapter 94




	95. Chapter 95




	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *events occur during Pt. 59 of Werewolf’s Guide:  
> http://werewolfsguidetotimetravel.tumblr.com/post/52713857617/werewolfs-guide-to-time-travel-a-sterek-gif-fic


	97. Chapter 97




	98. Chapter 98




	99. Chapter 99




	100. Chapter 100




	101. Chapter 101




	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows the events of Werewolfs Guide up to Chapter 61  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/851702/chapters/1884903


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Follows the events of Werewolf Guide Chapter. 62  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/851702/chapters/1884907


	104. Chapter 104




	105. Chapter 105




	106. Chapter 106




	107. Chapter 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *follows the events of Werewolf's Guide up to Chapter 67  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/851702/chapters/1884922


	108. Chapter 108




	109. Chapter 109




	110. Chapter 110




	111. Chapter 111




	112. Chapter 112




	113. Chapter 113




	114. Chapter 114




	115. Chapter 115




	116. Chapter 116




	117. Chapter 117




	118. Chapter 118




	119. Chapter 119




	120. Epilogue

Hi Dad,

Still feels weird writing to you even after…well after everything that’s happened.

But the family therapist said it would be good for us all to keep journals of everything that’s happening in our lives, said it would help us all deal with the "grieving process". I don’t know about all that, but I felt silly just writing all this down for no reason and since I always shared everything with you anyway, I don’t see why that should change now that you’re - so I thought I could do the same now.

Isaac came over for dinner last night and Dad of course gave him a hard time, but I think it was all in good fun, you know how he is…Although, he and Isaac did go out for a walk after dinner and I’m not sure what he said to Isaac but when they came back Isaac looked like he was going to faint. Isaac drops my hand the instant Dad walks into the room now, and I don’t even bother waiting for a goodnight kiss with Dad standing over my shoulder with his tight smile and telling Isaac to drive carefully back to his apartment in the city. 

I admit I had a bit of laugh with Dad about that afterwards…poor Isaac. I can only imagine what you’d have done if you were -

It’s hard not having Isaac around, but we call each other every night so that’s something…

He misses you, Dad, I mean…we all do but I think…maybe we’re doing okay, or at least on the way to being okay…?

Or maybe we’re all in denial because we sometimes slip up and forget that you’re not here with us…

I walked into the kitchen yesterday to find Dad furiously searching for his keys and talking to someone, I thought Henry was with him but he was by himself. I realised that he had been talking to you when he suddenly stopped talking and looked up from the table to realise he was standing in the kitchen alone.

God, Dad, his face…his face just crumpled and he fell to the floor sobbing. I didn’t know what to do, if I just go over and comfort him or leave him alone. I think he tries hard to cover it up but he misses you a lot Dad.

I wish I could do something to help but the therapist said that we would all deal with grief in our own way and not try to force others to behave in a certain way. I think Dad deals with this stuff better alone, he seems to try to cover up how much he’s hurting when Henry and I are around.

Speaking of Henry, he’s making a habit of disappearing for days on end. He said he’s working with Doctor Deaton on his magical abilities but I don’t believe him. That elf, that friend of yours from New York, Amber? She’s always following him around. I don’t know if I trust her or not but Henry doesn’t seem to mind her company.

I worry about Henry. He still blames himself for everything that’s happened. I don’t think he would hurt himself but there are days when he has these dark moments and he would just withdraw from us all. I don’t know what’s going on with him at all to be honest…maybe that’s just a teenage phase but he just seems a lot more distant these days. 

I guess we’re all just trying to deal with - with what happened in our own way…

I miss you Daddy…

I’ll write more tomorrow, Isaac’s helping me cook dinner, better go before Dad comes home and starts picking on him again.

Love you Daddy! 

XOXO Laura

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr http://werewolfsguidetotimetravel.tumblr.com/lauras-guide-to-dating


End file.
